


Sneaking Around

by superyuui



Series: TRC University AUs [1]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superyuui/pseuds/superyuui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuui once had a fling with his brother's flatmate. Two years have gone by; Yuui supposes it's about time someone caught them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking Around

**Author's Note:**

> This is unpolished but I'm sick of it sitting around on my phone so here it is.

Yuui watched Kurogane sleeping.

It was a bit creepy of him, sure, but he felt like he was owed some self-indulgence - as if the night before wasn't indulgent enough.

Slowly, the light coming through the gap in the curtains got brighter, and sounds of the house stirring got louder. The old radiators creaked as they warmed up against the cold winter morning, and upstairs, someone was singing in the shower. There were soft, muffled voices coming from the kitchen, getting increasingly drowned out by the bubbling kettle. Yuui pressed himself closer to Kurogane's side, closing his sore eyes, finally starting to drift off. Someone barged in, and Yuui jolted awake.

"Kurogane, have you seen my-" Fai stopped in the door, his eyebrows hiking up into his hair, "uh."

Yuui, at least, had the decency and presence of mind to look sheepish. Fai wasn't interested in Kurogane, but Yuui still felt guilt at banging his brother's best friend, regardless of how long he'd been waiting to do it.

"Good morning?" Yuui squeaked, suddenly very aware that his clothes were everywhere apart from on his person. He wasn't body-shy around his twin brother, but felt that still being naked was rubbing it in a bit, even though it was Fai who had barged in without knocking; Yuui hadn't chosen to parade around the house with his bollocks out.

Fai seemed unsure if he should leave very quickly or if he should stay to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"Er, I was just, um," he said eloquently, "and now that I've found you, I can, er... Bye."

Fai finished before ducking out, and Yuui threw his head forcefully back onto the pillow.

"Well, at least we don't have to sneak around again," Yuui sighed.

Kurogane nudged him, saying he ought to go straighten it out. Yuui hadn't known he was awake. He would have much preferred staying naked and warm in bed, but instead rolled over, and fished around on the floor for his pants and for his rum.

The rum, thankfully, came first (he wasn't sure he could have this conversation with a pounding hangover), followed closely by the pants and, making sure his host was sleeping again, Kurogane's dressing gown.

Yuui slipped out, closing the door as quietly as possible. His blanket and pillows were still on the sofa where he had abandoned them the night before, tangled and messy.

He paused for only a second, before heading up the stairs. Yuui knocked lightly on Fai's bedroom door. It opened under his knuckles; the latch had always been temperamental. The inside of the room was foreign to him, even though he had seen it on Skype almost every day for the past year. Papers and textbooks littered every surface, apart from the large pet cage in the corner.

Fai was lying on his bed, one hand over his eyes and the other petting the fluffy black rabbit resting on his chest. Yuui sat by his brother's feet, a hundred stillborn excuses on his lips.

"What are you doing, Yuui?" Fai asked tiredly, dropping his hands.

Larg huffed and hopped off of Fai's chest, seeking Yuui for a fuss instead. Yuui scratched behind Larg's ears absently.

"I was going to tell you..." Yuui mumbled, and Fai looked up sharply.

"You can't do this," Fai continued, ignoring his brother and sitting up, "he's my friend, Yuui, and I know what you're both like. Neither of you have had a lasting relationship - ever - and when this stupid little fling dies off, I'm gonna have to live with the consequences!"

Yuui frowned, "Dont you think that's a bit unfair?" he bit out, swallowing against the wobble in his voice,

"Am I?" Fai retorted, "what, you have one drunken shag and think you're in love?" Yuui flinched, and Fai's shoulders slumped. He sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just..." he gesticulated with a hand, "I don't want either of you getting hurt, especially not by each other."

Yuui inhaled shakily, "I don't think that'll happen. Last night... Was not our first time together."

Fai frowned, perplexed. Yuui could see the cogs turning inside his brother's head - Yuui had only been back a day, apart from visits.

"How long? Summer?"

"Longer, sort of..." Yuui pressed his lips together, thinking, "the first time was back in your first year."

Fai's lips parted, his jaw almost literally dropping open. His mouth opened and closed as he tried to speak.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked quietly, visibly hurt. Yuui leaned over - upsetting Larg from his flop - and hugged his brother tight.

"I'm sorry," Yuui said, sitting back, "it was right before I went to Italy, and I guess we knew it wouldn't last, so we kept it a secret."

"How?!" Fai sputtered, finally, "I lived with him then, too, and I never noticed."

Yuui grinned, "He had a ground floor bedroom in that house, too. I climbed in and out of the window."

Fai looked troubled, but spoke before Yuui could prompt him. His hand drifted up to the ends of Yuui's short ponytail.

"When did we become so different?"

Yuui shrugged, and Fai let his hand fall. "I guess two years away would do that to anyone..."

Fai hummed, unsatisfied. Moments passed, and a small white rabbit nosed the door open and hopped onto the bed, a black sock dangling from her mouth. Fai smiled, petting her.

"So, what happens now?" Fai asked.

Yuui chewed the inside of his cheek thoughtfully. The white rabbit - Soel - clambered onto his lap and nudged his hand until he started petting her as well.

"I think I need to ask him that, actually." Yuui answered at length, "up until now, it's all been so... Temporary."

"Neither of you have been with anyone else since," Fai pointed out, using the same titbit of information that he'd thrown in Yuui's face barely minutes previously, "maybe it was less temporary than you thought."

 

Yuui was still mulling over this later on as he watched Kurogane scramble over his bedroom floor, muttering about a missing sock.

Yuui leaned against the doorframe, the painted wood cool on his cheek.

"In or out, blondie."

Yuui smiled to himself and, taking a calming breath, resolutely stepped inside. He was wringing his hands, and the anxiety was mounting.

"Fai okay?" Kurogane asked, straightening out the bedcovers, oblivious to Yuui's worry.

"Yeah," Yuui murmured. He sat in the desk chair, which creaked dangerously underneath him. "He was a bit surprised,"

Kurogane snorted "I'll bet."

Kurogane turned around then, and caught sight of the expression on Yuui's face. He frowned, and sat on the bed, opposite Yuui. Yuui chewed the inside of his lips, mulling over what he wanted to say. Kurogane, who was clever and perceptive enough to see where this was going, kept silent.

"I don't want this to be another fling," Yuui said, at length. He paused, fighting anxiety. "I like you, and I... I want to see where this goes."

Kurogane nodded.

"Good."

Yuui gaped, having not expected that reaction from him at all. "You agree, then?" Yuui asked, hopefully, smiling widely. 

"I thought I made that clear last night."

"I... Wasn't sure if that was just the alcohol talking,"

"It was. Doesn't mean it wasn't honest."

Yuui laughed, shaking his head.  Pregnant silence descended, and Yuui knew that if he were sat any closer, he'd already be kissing Kurogane again.

He really wanted to kiss Kurogane again.

 "I'm going to go upstairs with Fai for a bit longer," he said, pulling off Kurogane's scratchy dressing gown, shivering against the cool air, "do you know where my clothes are?"

Kurogane didn't, but Yuui eventually found them smooshed between the mattress and the wall. He pulled his little ponytail free in order to re-tie it, combing his hair with his fingers. He needed a hair cut, but he sort of liked his hair longer. He glanced over at Kurogane to find his new boyfriend - boyfriend! - watching him intently.

Yuui felt a pleasant shiver run across his skin, and he smiled, a tease half-formed on his lips before Kurogane was upon them, kissing him soundly. Yuui melted.

He had really wanted to kiss Kurogane again.


End file.
